Change your mind, or change his species
by Leo2flyt
Summary: Rip and Rev always knew their parents have issues with coyotes, even though they haven't chased a single roadrunner for centuries. Rip tries to change that with his invention, but everything went wrong. Not only did it hit the wrong person but it's also changing them in the worst way possible. Will someone change their mind, or will someone change species?
1. Can't you just change your mind?

Everybody knows the legendary Looney Tunes; Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Tasmanian Devil, Lola Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, Roadrunner etc. And even if it was millions of years they're never forgotten. Especially considering their descendants; the Loonatics. But we're not going to talk about all of them just a couple of them, or more specifically Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner the descendants of Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner. You see, back when the Looney Tunes were alive, Wile and Roadrunner were the best of friends. However Wile feared he might hurt his friend because of his instinct to eat roadrunners. So he made an invention that will take away that very instinct. It was risky and could possibly kill but he was willing to take that chance if it means protecting his friend. It worked, and better than he could image for descendants also don't have this instinct. Almost a century later the coyotes no longer have a desire for roadrunner meat. However not all roadrunners believe this and still fear them. But it didn't stop Tech and Rev from being friends just like their ancestors.

"Ouch! Stupid wires!" a male teenage voice is heard from a room. In that room lives the younger brother of Rev Runner, Rip Runner. It was a typical teenager's room; rock band posters on walls, dirty and/or clean clothes all over the place like there was a bomb. The works. Rip is at his desk working on some sort of a machine. It looks like one of the old cameras that uses a stand when some ones not holding it. Rip was working on the wiring, but it kept shocking him for the past hour and he's feeling like just throwing it to the wall and give up. However he was determined. Since Rev would be too busy with his superhero duties to help the family business it's up to Rip to take the torch. That is if his invention works the way he hopes. After the Robo-Amigo incident, Rips been working it so he won't be a disappointment to his parents.

However, lately he's been having some trouble with his machine. Not once. Not twice. But thrice did it broke down today. Rip groaned after another spark danced on his hand. He decided to go ahead to call Rev to come and help him, and hopefully he'll bring Tech. If there's one thing he and Rev have in common is their liking to the green coyote. In fact Rip idolizes him. His parents didn't know of course. However that will change thanks to his invention. That is, again, that it will work. He knew Tech helped his older brother but didn't say anything about it.

It took them a couple hours, for they were in the middle of fighting against Mastermind, to get there. Of course Mr. and Mrs. Runner were happy to see their son again, but not so much to see Tech again. In fact they glared at him but he just brushed it off.

Rip put his machine on the coffee table and revealed it to them. "Oh-wow!-That's-a-pretty-cool-gadget…What-does-it-do?" Rev was the first to comment with his super speed talk. Rip fidgeted for moment while he answered, "I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Ralph raced to him, "Well-whatever-ti-does-I'm-sure-it'll-be-good-for-the-market.-Good-job-son!" He patted his youngest son on the back for emphasis. However, it was a little harder than he intended for it knocked Rip into the machine and pressed a red button which turns it on. It rattled for a second then a blue beam shot out of the lens and hit the person right in front of it, which happens to be Tech. He howled in agony for it felt like his molecules are being taken apart and put back together. It was only a few seconds before it finally stopped.

The roadrunners were frozen in shock before Rev ran to his friend and helped him up. "Tech-are-you-hurt?-Oh-what-am-I-saying-of-course-you're-hurt!—I-mean-you-were-SCREAMING-in-pain-like-you're-being-torn-apart-and-" Tech interrupted him so he can breathe, "I'm fine. Nothing like painkillers and regeneration can't help." Rev gently took him to the couch so he can rest. As soon as the pain subsided, Tech took a look at the machine but kept his distance and tries not to touch it in case it happens again. Judging by it, he can tell it was supposed to have a mental effect but it wasn't wired right. "What WAS it supposed to do?" Tech turned to the machine's inventor. Rip looked down at the ground like it's the only thing he can look at. Just when he was about to ask again Rip finally answered; "It was supposed to make roadrunners change their minds about coyotes being bad when it's obvious they're not. It was mainly for Mom and Pop with their coyote issues." Rip looked back up to their eyes to try and find some sign of what they're thinking, "Go ahead, laugh, I know you want to."

Rev put his hands on Rip's shoulders to make sure he has Rip's full attention. "No-we're-not-going-to-laugh.-If-anything-that's-not-a-bad-idea.-I-mean-I-can't-believe-we-never-thought-of-this-before.-If-it-can-make-roadrunners-change-their-minds-imagine-what-else-we-can-do-with-it!" Rip let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "That's great and all but what about Tech? The machine wasn't finished and it's a prototype. There's no telling what would happen." Everybody in the room can see and hear the worry coming off of him. Tech took a step forward but kept his distance knowing that the parents are still wary of him, "Whatever happens we can fix. If something weird is happening, we can come back and fix this. Besides, after everything that always happen to us I'm sure it's not bad."

Tech will soon learn to eat those words in the morning.


	2. Going for a new look?

When Tech came to from his slumber he can tell something doesn't sit in right. First of all, it felt like there's something on his head right in between the ears. Second, his fur feels lighter. Finally, his tail. There's just something WRONG with it.

Tech jumped out of his bed and ran to his bathroom and look at his reflection. What he saw made him almost scream. There's a crest on his head looks like Rip's but backwards, spikier, and brown. His snout is shorter than the last time he saw his reflection and if he looks closely he can see feathers surrounding the base of his crest and muzzle. Tech whimpered as he look behind him; his tail is longer and stiff and the fur/feathers are pointed out like his crest. He waged his tail and can feel the familiar sensation of it but much heavier than he remember. That's when he finally screamed.

Although everybody heard the scream no one ran faster than Rev, for obvious reasons. Rev was about to ask what was wrong when it got caught in his throat and gasp at the sight before him. It took the others a few minutes to get there, and they were shock to say the least. Ace whistled after getting a good look at him, "Trying a new look, doc?" Tech sighed, "No, this wasn't my doing this time." The smartest duo of the group explained what happened the yesterday. When they finished Lexi jumped in and asked a question; "But if that machine of his was supposed to make his parents change his mind about coyotes then why is this happening to you?"

"I took a look at the inside of the machine and I knew it had something to do with the mind, but the wires weren't arranged right. Rev and I will go to the Runners but first I need to do some research on what sort of effect I might have." It took an hour for the results to come in. According to them; he has a week before the transformation is complete and when that happens he'll be stuck in that form forever. Additionally, the process will speed up if he falls asleep. After filling in the rest of the team of the results, the duo went back to the desert where Rev's family lives.

Ralph and Haret's welcome was the same from yesterday except they share the same shocked expression Rev had this morning after they took a good look at Tech. Rev had his parents and brother sit down in the living room to explain what happened. Rip felt guilt but his parents said otherwise, "So-you-blame-our-son-for-what-happened?" Tech shook his head, "No, I'm not blaming him for it I just want to know how it's possible For Rip's invention to have any physical effect went it's only programmed to have a mental effect."

Rip was silent throughout the conversation until he spoke up, "I was afraid that if I use it on Mom and Pop, it might do something to their DNA so I add some roadrunner DNA to it as extra precaution. I didn't know it would do something like this." Once again, Tech comfort rip but still kept his distance, "It's alright, and no one knew it was going to happen. If anything I should've reacted and get out of the way. But you know the best part about making mistakes," Rip shook his head, "You get more knowledge from it."

Rip felt some of the burden lifted off of him, but the rest is still heavy on him. Haret's glad that Tech won't hurt her youngest child, but Ralph still doesn't trust him. If anything, he believes that the coyote is selfish for 'guilt-tripping' his son into helping him with his current situation. "Now-wait-just-a-minute-here. -you-make-it-seem-like-being-a-roadrunner-is-a-bad-thing." Rev was not taking any of that. After all, Rip wasn't the only one tired of his parents' vendetta with coyotes.

"Pop-think-about-it.-Tech-has-a-family-of-his-own-and-I-may-never-have-met-them-but-I-do-know-that-they-probably-won't-accept-the-fact-that-one-of-their-own-became-an-entirely-different-species.-If-I-turn-into-a-coyote-and-became-stuck-like-that-for-the-rest-of-my-life-would-you-still-accept-me?"

Ralph tried to answer, but all he did was open and close his mouth like a fish in uncharted water. That was all the answer he needed. To say the least Rev felt disappointed of his father. Tech figured that this needs to end now so he whispered to rip to get his invention. Rip ran to his room almost roadrunner speed to get his machine along with the blueprints of it. Everybody in the house can tell this is going to be a long week.


End file.
